Spyro: Enter the Pony
by LightningThePikachu
Summary: A remake of Spyro Enter the Dragonfly with My Little Pony Friendship is Magic characters in it. At least Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike.
1. Ripto Returns

**I am making a series where I merge Spyro and My Little Pony together. The Skylanders, and Legend universes do exist and so do the previous pony generations and Equestria Girls. But they won't be mentioned here. Though I probably will include similar characters or plot points. Also Crash Bandicoot will appear sometimes, but not in this story. They all take place after Year of the Dragon and in the middle of MLP season 2. and this particular story is a retelling of Spyro Enter the Dragonfly with major and minor alterations. Also all of the Spyro characters have their Reignited designs. But if you're not a fan of that you can imagine them differently and ignore my brief descriptions. I will probably make prequels to this in Season of Ice and Season of Flame, but in those, the Mane 6 and Spike will not be present.**

Hunter screamed at the towering figure of the ugly blue Sorceress who was defeated by his friends recently.

"It's just a float you scaredy cat." Spyro said sarcastically, but calmly. Hunter looked around at all of the decorations around the castle and the baby dragons playing with their new dragonflies.

"They sure do look happy, don't they Spyro?" Hunter asked.

"Well, it's not everyday a dragon gets a dragonfly." Spyro said casually.

"It's not every day a dragonfly gets a dragonfly either Spyro." Sparx chimed in.

"Uh… Right Sparx." Spyro said, hoping he didn't offend Sparx.

Suddenly a lightning bolt hit the field across the river, everyone rushed over to see Ripto, Crush, and Gulp climb out of a portal.

"Ripto?!" Hunter and Spyro were really shocked to see their old enemy and his giant minions were back.

"Well, we meet again, little dragon, I'm back and I'm stronger than ever!" Ripto jumped in the air proudly.

"Who are you calling little, shorty?" Spyro asked angrily. "By the way, nobody invited you, this is an invitation only party!"

"Very clever." Ripto cupped Spyro's chin. "You should join me, we'd make a great team."

"What do you want this time Ripto?!" Spyro growled as he swatted Ripto's hand away. Ripto was about to answer but was interrupted.

"Yeah… What do we want this time boss?" Gulp asked stupidly.

"You're not hired for your brains, you dinosaur, you land mass! Keep thinking and I will send you back to the place I found you, unemployed in Molten Crater, begging to work for Gnasty Gnorc!" Ripto insulted, causing the green monster to frown. Ripto turned back to Spyro "Where was I? Oh, right, what do I want this time? I'm glad you asked, purple pest and I will be happy to demonstrate. Since I had enough to do with dragons I thought… perhaps… Dragonflies!"

Ripto charged his wand and made all of the baby dragonflies disappear and then he made Sparx disappear.

"SPARX!" Spyro charged towards Ripto and was about to burn him alive, but Ripto made his wand glow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, without the power of dragonflies you dragons are nothing, and soon, the dragon homelands will be mine!" Ripto laughed evil and crawled back to his portal.

"Spyro! That little lizard totally stole all of the dragonflies! Even Sparx is gone!" Hunter lamented as Spyro shook his head.

"Spyro, Hunter, don't worry." Bianca said calmly, "Follow me, I think I know where we can find Sparx." Bianca said. Spyro and Hunter followed her curiously.

About twenty minutes later a hole appeared from the sky and seven voices screamed as the figures hit the ground.

"Where are we?" Fluttershy asked, trying to get up off the ground.

"I don't know…" Twilight moaned. "But I sense a lot of magic in this place…" The seven looked around and saw the large castle in front of them.

"This castle is almost as big as Celestia's!" Rarity gasped. "But this place is a mess."

"It looks like someone abandoned a party!" Pinkie mourned over the decorations that were taken down or abandoned. "How could they?!"

"Calm down, Pinkie." Twilight said. "Maybe the residents of this castle can tell us where we are. I'm sure they are friendly."

The seven peeked in and saw a bipedal cheetah, a bipedal rabbit in who was about the same size as the cheetah and wearing a dress, cape, and boots, and the least shocking, but still surprising nonetheless, a small quadrupedal purple dragon. Like Spike he had a large crest on his head, only gold. However he had long horns instead of ear fins. They were all looking desperately around the castle for something important.

"Sparx! I thought I lost you pal!" Spyro ran up to a golden dragonfly. Fluttershy gasped at the beautiful creature, she loved dragonflies but this one seemed to be magical because of how bright he was glowing.

"Spyro! Ripto wanted to capture me, but I ended up here! Perhaps the others are not with him either!" Sparx told Spyro in gibberish that only he, his friends, and Fluttershy could understand.

"Who's Ripto?" Fluttershy asked.

"That was close Sparx, Spyro, I know how you can capture the dragonflies. Stand back!" Bianca took out her wand and trapped Spyro in a floating magical bubble soon it popped and Spyro landed on his feet.

"Woah! What did you do that for?!" Spyro shouted confusedly. Bianca looked through her book to see if she did it right and then shook her head.

"Drat, that didn't exactly work the way I planned... I guess I'm still learning." Bianca sighed "The good news is, I gave you the ability to breathe more than fire, but the bad news is, the dragon spirit needs to have the ruins for you to use them and a spell scattered them all across the realm."

"We'll figure it out and catch those dragonflies!" Spyro said eagerly as he raced out the door.. "Do you think we'll ever get a day off?"

The ponies hid before the four creatures went searching.

"Why are we hiding?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"They're a little different from us. We want to approach them slowly. They may be startled by us, I don't see a pony in sight." Twilight whispered.

"Cool! Another dragon!" Spike said cheerfully. "And he doesn't seem much older than me."

Spyro wandered through the meadow and saw a green larva that seemed to just develop his wings.

"Excuse me, little friend." Spyro said. The green dragonfly looked at him and cocked his head. "The dragons are really worried about you, you need to come home with me."

Spyro went closer to the dragonfly, but it flew away out of fear.

"Come back!" Spyro chased the dragonfly but he kept flying away. Then he stuck it's tongue out at Spyro. "Why you!"

"Spyro!" A voice called. Spyro saw Bianca teleport in front of him holding a shiny white crystal rock with bubble markings. "Take this ruin to the dragon spirit over there." Bianca pointed a crystal dragon statue on top of a crystal stand with four in them. "Combining my magic with his magic, we can grant you bubble breath which will catch dragonflies and magically teleport them to the sanctuary. Also most of them will probably try to avoid you."

"Thanks." Spyro said.

Bianca teleported away and Spyro walked over to the dragon statue.

"Spyro, the magic of this sacred ruin will bestow on you the power of bubble breath!" The dragon statue said in a mysterious echoed voice. It magically levitated the gem and placed it in the proper hole. Spyro snorted a bit and then bubbles came out of his nose, he coughed and then more came from his mouth.

"That's amazing!" Twilight said in awe. "I never heard of dragons having magic!"

"And that guy can breathe bubbles!" Spike giggled. "I need to look closer!"

Spike snuck up behind Spyro and watched as Spyro snuck up to the green baby dragonfly and blew a bubble at it. The dragonfly panicked when he was trapped and tried to get out.

"It's okay, Toons, you're going home where you'll be safe." Spyro said.

"That was awesome!" He heard a voice and saw a smaller but bipedal dragon clapping and cheering.

The ponies were a bit worried their cover was blown, but they decided this dragon couldn't do Spike any harm.

"You're a young dragon like me! But… Dragons don't walk on two legs until they're teenagers." Spyro said.

"I walked on two legs before I learned to talk! I guess that makes me an early bloomer." Spike said proudly.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." Spyro cocked his head.

"I'm Spike! Sorry to intrude, I just noticed you're no ordinary dragon." Spike said shyly.

"I… Only recently learned to breathe bubbles…" Spyro said, more modestly than usual.

"Still, the only time I can breathe bubbles is when I'm under water…" Spike suddenly looked at the ground. "Gems!"

"Stop!" Spyro said, covering Spike's mouth. "Those gems are not for eating! They're our money!"

"Really?" Spike asked. "I've never seen a dragon use gems as money…"

"Not usually, we just hoard it for ourselves… But creatures from Avalar use them as currency and now one of the residents stalks me and constantly begs for money…" Spyro rolled his eyes at the thought of a certain bear.

"Fine, I won't eat your gems…" Spike grumbled.

Spyro and Sparx looked around and saw piles and piles of gems scattered everywhere.

"It looks like the bad guys stole the treasure again… And dropped it everywhere." Sparx said.

"Well, we'll just gather it up." Spyro said.

"Did you just talk to that dragonfly?" Spike asked.

"He's my best friend. I'm surprised you can't understand him. I guess you're not from around here?" Spyro asked.

"I'm from Equestria." Spike said.

"Sounds like a place ruled by horses." Spyro said. "If horses even exist...

"Funny you should say that… Girls, I think it's safe to come out!" Spike called. Rainbow Dash came out first, then Twilight, then Applejack, then Pinkie Pie, then Rarity.

"Woah! Horses… Real horses…" Spyro gasped.


	2. Ponies, Dragons, and Dragonflies

"I thought equines were extinct…" Spyro said after his jaw dropped. "I only met two or more hybrids, and… I heard of unicorns living far away..."

"Are you serious?" Twilight asked.

"I don't think we're in Equestria anymore." Pinkie Pie gasped.

"It is a little strange ponies don't live here…" Fluttershy pondered. "But this place is still lovely."

"Thanks, but I guess this is how my friends felt when I came to their world…" Spyro said sheepishly.

"The sunset is beautiful." Twilight said. "Who controls the sun and moon?"

"Um… The sun and moon control themselves?" Spyro answered, unsure.

"You mean, there are no princesses?" Rarity asked.

"There are… But they don't control day and night… I think." Spyro said. "But I think that's enough talking! I have to go save the dragonflies!"

"Can I help you?" Fluttershy asked, flying after the charging dragon. "I'd hate for poor innocent bugs to be in danger."

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous…" Spyro said.

"We love danger!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew in circles in the air.

"I do too, actually. But why do you _all _want to help me?" Spyro asked.

"I can sense magical properties in your little dragonfly friend." Twilight said as she pointed her horn at Sparx, which made it glow slightly. "I bet the other dragonflies in this world have magic and they could be dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Are you sure you want to help me? This isn't your world to save." Spyro wondered.

"It's kind of our job to help others." Rainbow Dash said. "Plus we'd love to fight monsters here!"

"Well, if you want to fight, you've come to the right realm." Spyro said. "I'm starting at the Dragonfly Dojo."

"Wait!" Twilight stopped him. "How many dragonflies are missing?"

"120." Spyro said.

"Woah! We may need to split up then!" Twilight said. "Fluttershy, you go with those two. The rest of us will try other places." Everyone nodded and ran in opposite directions.

"The dragonfly dojo is this way." Spyro said as he motioned Fluttershy to follow him. Fluttershy then gasped when she saw a red dragon, two and a half times her size. He wasn't as huge as the dragon she faced on the mountain, but his size still made her shake in her hooves.

"Spyro, something has happened at the dragonfly dojo and my magic isn't working… Oh, you have a new friend…" Miyagi said while rubbing his eyes, obviously shocked Fluttershy was a pony but he tried to not be rude.

"Yes… I heard not many ponies live here…" Flutter squeaked, she was usually shy around new people, but an adult dragon made her more nervous.

"They seemed to have run away a long time ago…" Miyagi said. "I have heard of horse-like spirits in the dojo but they disappeared when I was just a whelp… But that's not important, the important thing is, I can't get my magic stone to work and I'm stuck here."

"What can help get it to work?" Spyro asked.

"Only dragonfly magic can make it work… Two dragonflies should be able to do the trick." Miyagi guessed.

"I did capture one." Spyro said. "How can I bring him here?"

"Just use bubbles and imagine the dragonfly here." Miyagi said wisely.

Spyro nodded and then closed his eyes then breathed a bubble with Toons inside. Toons panicked when he noticed he was not in his sanctuary and trapped in a bubble again.

"It's okay, little one." Miyagi said gently as he touched the bubble, gently popping it. Toons calmed down and then Sparx came up to him, and guided him towards the stone. The two used magic and made it float a little.

"Good work, now little one, you should go back home, it's not safe here." Miyagi told the dragonfly. Toons nodded as Spyro cast a bubble to make the dragonfly teleport home.

"That was amazing!" Fluttershy said cheerfully, after gaining the courage to step out from her hiding place.

"Use the stones to get to the Dojo." Miyagi told the two. "Remember, Spyro, find the dragonflies before Ripto does."

"Got it!" Spyro jumped on the stone and Fluttershy hopped on too.

"Sorry…" Fluttershy said embarrassedly. "I know I can fly but… I prefer to keep my hooves on the ground…"

"I understand…" Spyro sighed. "I have wings but I can't fly… Unless I'm in a world with flying magic…"

"Your world may take some getting used to, but I think it's very lovely." Fluttershy said gently.

"Thanks." Spyro said, a little flattered.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash and Spike went over to a Cheetah they saw before.

"Hey, Spyro, who's your friend and why are you riding on her back?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not Spyro! I'm Spike!" Spike said.

"I guess that's why you're half green and have no wings." Hunter said sheepishly. "But your friend does."

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the best flier in my world!" Rainbow Dash said proudly.

"You do look pretty agile, but I'll see about that…" Hunter said. "How about you glide to that ledge?"

"That puny ledge? No problem!" Rainbow Dash bragged. Hunter motioned for her to follow him and jumped across. Rainbow Dash shrugged and glided to follow him with Spike on her back.. Rainbow could have just flew over there, but she only glided to show off.

"Way to go, Rainbow Dash!" Hunter said. "Look I see something shiny on that ledge over there! You can get there by hovering."

"Hovering? No problem!" Rainbow Dash bragged. Hunter nodded and jumped to the talle rcliff easily like the agile cat he was. Rainbow stepped back and galloped to the ledge, then she hovered. She had to flap her wings twice with Spike on her back, but she made it with ease.

"You did great! Hey, if you see Spyro, tell him I found the dragonfly Bubbles." Hunter said. A blue dragonfly appeared beside him and she blew a bubble that appeared around her and she sent herself home.

"I guess that one can use bubbles themselves." Spike shrugged.

"Good, I thought we would have to put her in a jar." Rainbow said.


	3. The Adventure Begins

Spike and Rainbow Dash soon came across two burnt red crystal cones with a flame between them.

"What is this?" Spike asked. They then saw a transparent dragonfly appear in the flame and say "help!".

"I think it's trapped inside!" Rainbow Dash gasped.

"We need to save it!" Spike charged to the portal, but then slipped through the middle and fell down a cliff. He then spit out fire and accidentally flamed a scarecrow, burning it. "Huh?!"

Rainbow Dash saw the portal crack.

"I think you have to burn all the scare crows!" Rainbow called.

"Yes, mam!" Spike agreed. Rainbow Dash flew down and picked him up, taking him to each scarecrow as he burned them all. After flaming all eight, the portal cracked open, and a blue dragonfly came out. Jeet blew a bubble and took himself home.

"That was easy." Spike said. "It feels good to help a fellow dragon."

"I hope we see some villains to kick soon..." Rainbow Dash groaned.

Meanwhile Twilight Sparkle and Applejack were wandering between two large rocky cliffs.

"I think we will probably find some dragonflies down here." Twilight said as she trotted with Applejack beside her.

"I sure hope so, we haven't been having any luck yet." Applejack shook her head.

They seemed to be going down the right path, but then, they saw a fence in front of them with a lock with a lightning bolt

"Now what?" Twilight asked. "We need to find dragonflies… But what if this is private property?"

"I don't know, but I can hear dragonflies over there…" Applejack said, then sniffled. "And I can smell hay?"

"I guess I can try to unlock it with some magic?" Twilight cast a spell on the lock but a barrier blocked it.

"I'm bucking it down!" Applejack announced.

"AJ, wait!" Twilight warned, but it was too late, Applejack kicked the gate and the lock set off electric energy, pushing Applejack back. Twilight caught her. "I think this gate needs a specific spell." Twilight flipped pages through her book.

Meanwhile in the Dragonfly Dojo, Spyro, Sparx, and Fluttershy landed near a gazebo.

"Oh no, Spyro!" A voice shouted, the three looked and saw a fairy with a yellow dress and red hair. Fluttershy gasped happily. "The Riptocs have frozen all the dragon masters!"

"What?" Fluttershy gasped. Zoe pointed to a dragon frozen in an ice block and he had his wings in front of him as if he tried to protect himself from the ice but failed miserably.

"You're going to have to use your flame breath to free them and find out what happened here." Zoe said.

"Let's get to it Fluttershy!" Spyro said.

"Yes." Fluttershy nodded, she was unsure about seeing another adult dragon, but Miyagi seemed so nice and this dragon didn't seem big enough to swallow a pony whole either. Plus, even if they were, she wouldn't let the poor things stay frozen.

Spyro and Fluttershy saw a red dragonfly fluttering around. Spyro caught her in his bubble breath and she was teleported home.

"There you go, Steffi." Spyro said.

Suddenly a creature in a ninja costume went up to the two and was about to attack Fluttershy.

"Eep!" Fluttershy hid behind Spyro.

"I'll handle this!" Spyro said, he was about to charge at the ninja, but he dodged and then karate chopped Spyro on the face. Spyro seemed hurt, but Sparx magically changed to a blue color. Spyro got mad, and charged the Ninja, knocking him out and he went away with a "poof".

"Oh no, we you be okay, Sparx?" Fluttershy asked.

"He's fine, I just need to heal him." Spyro said. He went over to a grasshopper and flamed it, causing it to poof into a butterfly and Sparx ate it and turned back into a glowing gold dragonfly.

"Spyro! What did you do?!" Fluttershy was horrified.

"I healed Sparx." Spyro said casually.

"But… You turned that poor grasshopper into a butterfly and then fed it to your dragonfly!" Fluttershy scolded.

"It's what I've always done." Spyro shrugged. "They always reappear anyway. Besides, you have seen creatures eat each other right?"

"Well… I do feed worms to birds and fish to ferrets… But I've been trying to find a way around it…" Fluttershy sighed, her head and wings drooping. "I guess I understand… Some creatures don't see animals as equals…"

"Hey, it's okay, for now I won't do it in front of you unless I absolutely have to." Sparx said.

"Thanks…" Fluttershy sighed, appreciative, but still slightly upset. Spyro worried about what Fluttershy would think if he killed a sheep or a pig since they seemed to be related to ponies. He thought it would be best to not do that in front of her at all.

"Come on… Let's free the dragons." Spyro changed the subject. Fluttershy nodded and Spyro went over to the frozen dragon and breathed fire, melting the ice. The dragon got up, revealing his yellow and gray scales and gray see-through wings.

"Ah, Spyro. Thank goodness you had the sense to free me from that icy cage. Who would have thought the Riptocs would dare invade the sacred Dojo?" Bruce explained. "Spyro, do what you can to return the Dojo by freeing the rest of the Dragon Masters. Remember, the way of the dragon is to be a dragon."

Bruce cast a rainbow spell around him and the door to a dojo building magically opened, then he teleported away.

"He sounds wise." Fluttershy said.

"He is, all of the dragons here had special training." Spyro said.

"Wow." Fluttershy said.

Meanwhile, a small unicorn, pegasus and earth pony were wandering around an area with fog and sand.

"We've been going in circles!" Apple Bloom complained.

"You're the leader, remember?" Scootaloo whined sarcastically.

"You could have at least helped me!" Apple Bloom shook her head.

"You wanted to lead by yourself!" Scootaloo retorted.

"Girls!" Sweetie Belle shouted. "Remember when we decided our special talent wasn't arguing?"

Suddenly the three fillies looked and saw a small green baby dragon looking sad and frustrated.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sweetie Belle asked, concerned.

"My kite is stuck in the tree!" The dragon cried, pointing at a medium sized rock with a bonsai tree, a red Asian dragon kite attached to it. "I can't reach it because there is nothing here to stand on!"

"I have an idea." Apple Bloom said. "Girls, hop on my back and get the kite!"

Sweetie Belle hopped on Apple Bloom's back and Scootaloo slightly hovered to Sweetie Belle's back and was able to grab the kite in her mouth. She gently glided down and gave the small dragon her kite.

"Thank you!" Rusty said cheerfully, holding her kite. "Hey, have you seen my friends, RJ and Dougy? They lost their kites too."

"No, but we'll keep a lookout for them." Apple Bloom promised.

"Thanks." Rusty said cheerfully.


	4. The Dragonfly Dojo Part 1

Spyro and Fluttershy went inside of a dojo, where a tall orange lizard-like creature was twirling a pole.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy said nervously.

"It's one of Ripto's bullies!" Sparx said. "He looks pretty dumb. But he's also big and fat, so I don't think you can charge him. Try flaming him. Did you know, Spyro, that most creatures have an aversion to anything above 7800 degrees Fahrenheit?"

"I don't need a science lesson, Sparx." Spyro rolled his eyes. Then he flamed the Riptoc who tripped, fell on his butt, then poofed away.

Fluttershy closed her eyes during this, but Spyro led her down the hall, then he knocked another ninja Riptoc out of the way. Sparx continued to collect treasure. When they got to the end, they saw the same fairy waiting for them in front of a large zen garden.

"Hey, Spyro, every time a fairy zaps you, your progress is saved." Sparx said. "If you get into trouble, you'll be returned to the last place you got zapped."

Spyro was annoyed but let him talk since Fluttershy didn't know about his world. Zoe zapped him, but it didn't hurt at all.

Suddenly he heard ninjas making noises and a dragonfly whimpering. He looked and saw a green dragonfly surrounded by ninjas. Spyro charged at all three of them to get them out of the way, then caught Shellac the dragonfly with his bubble breath. She was teleported to the Dragonfly Sanctuary.

Fluttershy wasn't looking, however. Instead she saw a small green baby dragon.

"Hello, little friend." Fluttershy cooed.

"Hello?" Rusty looked up at the bigger pony. "You're a weird looking dragon."

"I'm not a dragon. I'm a pony." Fluttershy giggled.

"You look very similar to those three creatures who helped me get my kite." Rusty said.

"Three creatures?" Fluttershy asked confusedly.

"Yes, they were about my size, but slightly bigger, and they helped me." Rusty said. "I hope they help my other friends."

"I thought ponies didn't live here… Unless… Oh dear…" Fluttershy shook her head. "Well, see you later little one."

Fluttershy flew away from the baby dragon, she really hoped what she was thinking wasn't true.

Meanwhile at a gazebo on top of a small cliff, Spyro went to free a tall green and tan dragon with his flame breath.

"Spyro-san, I am sorry the Dojo is in such a state for your visit. It's usually a haven of tranquility; it is here that dragonflies grow up and train to be dragon companions." Jackie explained. "Protecting young dragonflies is a Dragon Sensei's highest calling, you know. And Spyro, your efforts will result in much reward."

Jackie opened the door at the end of the large gazebo behind him with his rainbow magic. Then he teleported away.

"Spyro!" Spyro heard Fluttershy's voice and her wingbeats as she flew towards him. She looked strained from carrying a large rock with a lightning bolt. "I don't mean to meddle, but this stone looks important… But maybe it's not."

"This looks like one of the ruins of the dragon spirit. Thanks." Spyro said, friendlily. Fluttershy giggled from embarrassment.

"I think I see a portal on that cliff over there." Spyro looked at four cliffs lined up. He glided to the first one and defeated the ninja riptoc, glided to the next one near the tree and the mountain wall. He hovered to the third, then the fourth.

Fluttershy gently flew behind him all the way. They made it to a grassy cliff with a portal with two plastic dragonflies in front of it. Spyro went inside of the portal, and Fluttershy, with hesitation, followed.

When they made it, they found themselves inside a gazebo on a cliff, in the middle of a large ocean.

"Banzai Speedway is home to the most peaceful course in the East. They offer two challenges here: a peaceful obstacle course, or a race against dumb ninja Riptocs who have taken over the place!" Sparx explained. "Which challenge would you like to play?

"I'll do the time attack first, like I usually do." Spyro said.

"I'll just sit and watch if that's okay." Fluttershy said quietly.

Spyro flew high in the air and went through the blue rings in the sky. Then he flew to a beautiful mountain where many Riptoc ninjas were hangliding. Spyro flamed them one by one. Then he landed on the ground gracefully and charged at all the Colossus monks who were pulling rickshaws. But they were used to it. Finally, Spyro flew through all the lanterns and flamed them to light them. He was doing almost perfectly, but when he flamed the last lantern, he accidentally burned one of his wings. He could still fly but he was a little weak.

"Hooray! You won a dragonfly for defeating the time trial! There's no stopping us now." Sparx cheered. The blue dragonfly Rashomon trapped himself in a bubble and teleported to the sanctuary.

"Sparx… I hate to say this, but I singed my wing… But I can still race the ninjas." Spyro sighed.

"Maybe you should rest." Fluttershy advised.

"But, who will save the dragonfly from the Riptocs?" Spyro asked. "Wait, you can fly!"

"No I can't, I mean I can, but not like that… If only Rainbow Dash were here…" Fluttershy whimpered. Then she saw Spyro licking his sore wing. "Alright… I'll try…"

"Make sure to fly through each of the green rings. The red dots will mark the course, so make sure you follow them." Sparx advised.

Fluttershy started at the course, and the ring in front of her was red, then turned yellow, then green as the air horn sounded three times. Fluttershy flew through the ring and followed the dots as she was told. Fluttershy was going pretty slow, but then in the gazebo below her, she saw a blue star. She was curious and flew through it, and then she went extremely fast.

"Eep!" She squeaked, she tried desperately to stay on course, and she succeeded, but almost missed some green rings. She soon caught her breath and slowed down. She then looked back and saw a Riptoc was behind her. "It's okay, Fluttershy, you can do this. For the dragonflies!"

Fluttershy continued flying and saw another gazebo with a star in it. She reluctantly tried again, and once again she was going almost as fast as Rainbow Dash, after going through two rings, she was at the second lap.

After a while she was becoming more confident, she went through the last two laps much easier, about a minute later, she was relieved to see two fairies holding the finish line. She proudly went through the last ring and she won first place.

She went back to see Spyro and Sparx who looked proud.

"Those ninjas were so embarrassed after being whipped by a pony that they dropped this dragonfly trying to run away! That'll teach 'em!" Sparx bragged. Another dragonfly who trapped himself in a bubble appeared.

"Hey, it's Yojimbo!" Spyro said.

"Which challenge would you like to play now?" Sparx asked.

"I think we should go and catch the other dragonflies." Spyro said.

"Yeah, besides I need a break from flying…" Fluttershy shivered.

"Alright, we can always come back. But I can't believe you're leaving already. This is supposed to be the most peaceful place in the world." Sparx complained.

Spyro and Fluttershy went through the portal anyway and Sparx followed.


	5. The Dragonfly Dojo Part 2

The cutie mark crusaders panted after climbing over a mountain.

"How can we… Get out of here?" Sweetie Belle huffed and puffed.

"We have to try a lot of things." Apple Bloom said determined. "Hey look, another baby dragon!"

"Someone else to help!" Scootaloo said, she trotted over to the tan dragon with a pink bow. "Are you okay, little girl?"

"I've been trying to climb this bonsai tree all day. There's something shiny up there, and I just know it's the kite I lost last summer." RJ said.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders are at your service." Apple Bloom saluted, she motioned Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to climb on her back again, then Scootaloo reached the rock and took the kite from the tree like last time.

"Thank you!" RJ said happily. "You should see Dougy and Rusty, they're my friends and they like to play with kites too."

"We already saved Rusty's kite, maybe we can find Dougy." Sweetie Belle said.

Fluttershy and Spyro stepped out of the portal and were back in the zen garden.

"I love peaceful places, Sparx, but we need to save the dragonflies." Fluttershy sighed. Sparx nodded, understanding.

The three went down to a gazebo where a warrior and two ninjas were guarding the exit. Spyro defeated all three with ease.

"Sorry, ninjas, but you're kind of in the way and we need to find the dragonflies." Fluttershy said politely to her enemies.

The heroes went through the small dojo and past an outdoor area with cherry blossom trees. The petals slowly fell around them. A riptoc warrior guarded the way out, but Spyro defeated him with his flame breath and he and Fluttershy glided to another cliff, less than a foot away. They defeated a warrior, guarding the next frozen dragon. Spyro used his flame breath, setting the tan dragon free.

"You are a dragon and horse wise beyond your years. May the dragon spirits guide you on your way." The dragon said wisely in a deep and mysterious voice. He then teleported away.

Spyro suddenly saw a familiar bear holding a bag of gems. But he was wearing a blue kimono with white flowers and socks with sandals instead of his usual fancy attire. He stood in front of the edge of a cliff with giant flat rocks floating up high. There was a larger cliff too tall to get across.

"Ah, Spyro, in trouble again I see, what a um, surprise. Dragons in danger or something like that?" Moneybags said in his snooty British accent. "Well, you'll have to pay me 200 gems to reach to cross this mighty large chasm to reach any of the other dojos. Although I may be practicing compassion, money still has my soul."

"Fluttershy, how about you fly us up there." Spyro requested.

"Can't you fly?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Only in certain areas…" Spyro rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Areas with magic to make dragons fly…"

"I'll try…" Fluttershy looked at the top of the high cliff. She gulped and tried to fly up there, but the wind was slightly harsh which made her wings fold to her back out of instinct. She then fell straight to the ground. She tried to open up her wings again but failed. Spyro groaned heavily while putting his palm on his forehead and shaking his head.

"Fine, I already collected 200 gems!" Spyro made a treasure chest appear out of thin air and emptied the contents into Moneybags's bag.

"Thanks Spyro, these gems are music to my ears and will do wonders as inspiration for my poetry." Moneybags grinned. "Look Spyro, even I know some magic when properly motivated."

The bear then used magic to bring three floating rocks together to be used as stairs. Spyro and Fluttershy went up.

"I'm sorry… I may be a pegasus… But I'm scared of heights…" Fluttershy said, grinning sheepishly.

"I've fallen many times and I have gotten hurt really badly…" Spyro admitted, Fluttershy whimpered quietly. "But I am usually saved by fairy magic."

Spyro saw a ninja about to attack and knocked him out of the way. They then found another dragon trapped in ice, Spyro released him too.

"Good work, Spyro-san. Those Riptocs, don't seem to be much of a challenge for you." Toshiro, a blue dragon praised. "Perhaps you should contemplate a career as a Dragon Sensei. It could be your density- I mean destiny. Now I will open that gate that it appears, is my density. I mean destiny, Spyro."

Toshiro then opened the dojo gate and teleported away. Spyro was about to cross the bridge to the dojo, but Fluttershy poked his shoulder.

"Excuse me… But I think I see something green and shiny on that cliff over there." Fluttershy said apologetically. Spyro glided over to the cliff and saw a small baby dragon flying her kite. Fluttershy gulped, but remembered Pinkie Pie's advice. "Hop… Skip… Jump…"

Fluttershy jumped across the chasm, and when she almost didn't make it, she instinctively flapped her wings across, but she hung at the edge. Spyro helped her up.

"Hey RJ, flying your kite?" Spyro asked the baby dragon.

"Yep, three nice girls got it down for me." RJ smiled sweetly.

"I heard about them before." Fluttershy said. "What did they look like?"

"One was orange with tiny feathery wings, one was white with a horn on her head, and the last one was yellow and slightly bigger. They all had hooves… Kind of like you." RJ explained as she looked up at her kite in the sky.

"Oh dear…" Fluttershy worried. She knew who they were, they must have followed her and her friends when they were trapped in the portal. Those sneaky crusaders. "Spyro, we need to find those girls!"

"Why?" Spyro asked.

"Their names are Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom. They are just little kids who get into all sorts of trouble." Fluttershy explained.

"I know what you mean." Spyro whispered while glancing at RJ.

"How do we get back to the cliff… It looks high…" Fluttershy said as she looked over there.

"Easy." Spyro said, pointing at a blue and purple swirl of glittery magic coming from a platform. He held Fluttershy's hoof and guided her there. The two started floating, Fluttershy was scared, but Spyro held her hoof and they both glided to where Moneybags was and went back up the stairs. They went to the bridge, but a Riptoc was guarding it, Spyro flamed him, defeating him with ease.

Zoe zapped them again as a promise to bring them back if they get into trouble.

The two went inside the Dojo and saw another baby dragonfly, this one was red.

"I know that dragonfly, it's Cinder." Spyro whispered. "My friend Cynder has a little sister and she named her after her."

"Wait, let me try something. Hey, Cinder." Fluttershy tsked quietly. Cinder flew up to her and tilted her head. "My friend needs to take you home where you will be safe. He just needs to put you in a bubble."

Cinder squeaked and tried to hide. Fluttershy shushed and went up to her.

"I know it sounds scary, but you will be safe with your other dragonfly friends. Pinkie Promise." Fluttershy giggled at what she said about using her friend Pinkie's signature promise.

Cinder nodded and flew over to Spyro and allowed him to trap her in a bubble and teleport her home.

"That was amazing, it's like she read your mind." Spyro said.

"I have a way with animals." Fluttershy blushed. Spyro then looked at a portal with two tanks at the side.

"There must be a dragonfly in there." Spyro grabbed Fluttershy and pulled her in, causing her to yelp.

When they arrived they saw the sky was dark, but blue. They then saw another dragon who was tall and red.

"Welcome to our Tank Training Arena, Private dragon and… Private Pony! Now, I've got a prize for you if you destroy all the dummy tanks, but you'll have to figure out how to get past the gates." Patton commanded, Fluttershy cowered a little from his harsh Sergeant-like voice. "Will you clear out the Tank Training Arena?"

"No problem!" Spyro answered.

"Sure, why not?" Fluttershy said anxiously. Spyro and Fluttershy climbed in two tanks. Fluttershy still was unsure about this. "I'm not one to blow things up…"

"Nobody will actually get hurt, they're just dummies." Spyro assured. He then blasted a stone wall, then a wall made of bamboo until they arrived at a gate being guarded by a dummy tank, the tank tried to shoot him, but missed. Then Spyro blue up the tank with his bullets.

Fluttershy slowly followed, but she wasn't used to driving a tank, not at all. She then saw Spyro shooting targets at the sides of the gate. The gate opened and both got through. They then went to an arena filled with dummy tanks and walls. Fluttershy covered her ears and closed her eyes as Spyro was shooting many tanks. When she opened her eyes she saw all the tanks were gone. Spyro went into the woods which were full of oversized Cherry Bonsais. He found another tank and blasted it. The two went to find another gate with a pair of tanks. He did what he did last time. He shot down two bamboo walls, shot the targets and proceeded through.

There were many more walls and tanks in this arena.

"You know, maybe you should handle this… I'm not helping, really." Fluttershy sighed.

Spyro got many of them, but he was being shot left and right. Fluttershy whimpered a little, she knew she had to help. She then tried her best with the switches until bullets came out, then she used them to hit all the dummy tanks, causing them to blow up.

"So… You can't help, can you?" Spyro smirked facetiously. Fluttershy smiled shyly.

The two went through another twenty feet, leading to the final arena, together they finished the last four tanks. Patton flew over to congratulate them.

"Well done, privates! You're both clever, ain't ya?" He praised them. "Smart enough to get the gates open and skillful enough to survive the tanks. As a reward, I'll let you have the dojo mascot, Cub."

A blue dragonfly appeared from behind him, then used a bubble to teleport himself away.

"If you'd like, I can set up some more dummies for you." Patton offered. Fluttershy gulped. "Would you like to do some target practice?"

"Nah, maybe later." Spyro answered. "We have to find more dragonflies."

"Oh thank you, thank you." Fluttershy muttered.

"Well, that's too bad, but I'll have these tanks ready for you if you change your mind." Patton said. The two went inside the portal to go back to the dojo.


	6. The Next World

Fluttershy and Spyro made it out of the building and glided to a cliff where a red dragonfly was. Spyro managed to catch him with his bubble breath, teleporting him.

"You will be safe, Cloudy." Spyro said. He and Fluttershy soon climbed up a cliff and when they went to the top they saw a few ninjas guarding a frozen dragon. Spyro defeated them with ease then freed the dragon master. A red dragon named Chow.

"You have done well, little ones. Freeing the dragon Senseis took much courage. I think this Roxie will be safe with you." Chow said in honor.

Roxie, the blue one was put in a bubble and teleported away.

"I think we got everything here." Spyro said.

"How do we get back home? Your home I mean." Fluttershy asked.

"Well… There must be a portal here somewhere…" Spyro smiled when he saw a pearly white gate with a see through film. Spyro flew through it and Fluttershy followed. The three fillies from before giggled and followed them.

Soon they were back in Spyro's home. The red dragon Miyagi who was there before wasn't there, he probably went back home.

"I think I need a break." Fluttershy panted.

"Okay." Spyro said. "I will check on the other ponies."

"Where are those cute baby dragonflies?" Fluttershy asked. "I want to see if they are okay."

"They are in a sanctuary behind the castle." Spyro said. "You seem trustworthy around them."

Fluttershy smiled and flew over the castle.

Spyro wondered what the ruin he collected from before was supposed to do. It took it to the dragon spirit statue.

"Spyro, the magic of this sacred ruin will grant you the power of electric breath." The ruin went into place in the statue's platform and Spyro immediately breathed lightning bolt. "Cool."

Spyro traveled over the river and between into the field, and went into a path between two groups of large rocky hills.

He saw Twilight and Applejack trying so hard to open the gate, but nothing worked. Not Twilight's magic nor Applejack's brute force.

Sparx started talking to them, which they didn't understand.

"He says we need to use electricity on the lock." Spyro said.

"I used a shock spell though." Twilight said confusedly.

"It must need dragon electricity." Spyro said, he used his electric breath and the lock was destroyed and the gate opened.

"How'd you do that?" Applejack asked in her southern accent.

"I used electric breath, a new power I got from the dragon spirit." Spyro said. The three charged until they made it to an area with yellow grass. There was a barn ahead, a fence and two stacks of hay, and trees with brown leaves.

"This looks like home." Applejack said with a smile on her face.

"You live on a farm?" Spyro asked.

"I sure as sugar do." Applejack said. "Except it's full of apple trees, we're fruit farmers."

"I like a nice fruit." Spyro said. Soon be saw another green dragonfly. He caught him with his bubble breath with ease. "Gotcha, Kenichi."

"I never knew dragons could be so amazing!" Twilight said, nearly jumping in excitement like Pinkie Pie. "Um… Not that Spike isn't."

The three saw that the large barn had no door, but a balcony up high. Luckily for Spyro he could climb up the ladder. As for the ponies, they couldn't climb up the ladder which was clearly made for creatures with hands. But thankfully Twilight could teleport up and Applejack jumped across the hay bales with ease.

When they got to the top, they saw a short dumpy creature. However he was not a pony nor dragon, he looked more primate-like. But he had no fur nor tail and he wore a white t-shirt, blue overalls, and a straw hat. He was also holding a pitchfork in his five fingered hand. Spyro obviously knew he was human, but the ponies had no idea.

"Um… Howdy. I can tell you are a farmer just like me." Applejack said, in awe at the strange creature.

"I didn't mean to tip all those cows." The farmer lamented in a southern accent. "But then a bright light came, a UFO grabbed me, and whoosh, I ended up here! I bet with six dragonflies you can get this here UFO to work."

Spyro then used his bubble breath to summon six dragonflies.

"Wow, that's a lot of dragonflies, Spyro. You should have no problem getting this here UFO to work now. Hop aboard. But beware the space cows, they're everywhere, everywhere!" Farmer Bill said dramatically.

"What's a space cow?" Applejack asked.

"I will tell you when we get there." Spyro sighed. "Let's get on the UFO."

"Fascinating." Twilight said as she looked at the machine.

"I'm not sure I like the looks of this thing." Applejack shuddered.

"If you want to stay here you can." Spyro sighed.

"Well… I do want to help you out." Applejack said. The three hopped on the UFO, which turned on and flew into the sky. The three held on for dear life but soon got used to it, even though the ponies were used to being on the ground.

Eventually they made it to a barn on a cliff in a dark meadow. In the night sky were stars and two large moons, one bigger than the other.

"Simply fascinating." Twilight gushed.

Soon they saw another human farmer who looked nervous.

"Howdy Spyro!" He said, trying to sound calm. "Space Riptocs have appeared from nowhere and have overrun the farm looking for dragonflies. Since they haven't been able to find any, they have been abducting cows and locking them inside the big barn." He began to breathe heavily. "And I'm afraid I'm next…"

"Don't worry I'll help you." Spyro said.

"We will too." Applejack said firmly. "We can't leave the cows like that."

"You will?! Golly, thanks!" Farmer Dill said happily. "You just need to go round back and unlock the big red barn and rescue them cows."

The three nodded.


	7. Crop Circle Country Part 1

Twilight, Spyro, and Applejack trotted down to the bottom of the three ledges and five dinosaur-like creatures appeared, all in space suits and helmets. Three slender and green and two large and red.

They were ready to attack the heroes with lasers but they were ready.

Spyro flamed one red guy and one green guys, Twilight shot a beam of magic at the other two green guys, and Applejack bucked the last large red guy. All five disappeared in a "poof".

"Wow, you ladies can really fight." Spyro said.

"Well, Fluttershy isn't the fighting type." Twilight said as her horn stopped glowing.

They then saw a path leading to a big red barn.

"That must be where the cows are locked up." Twilight said. The three charged to the barn and heard mooing behind the door, but they saw that the door was tightly boarded by steel beams. Applejack ran over to it and tried to kick it down, but even her immense strength couldn't break steel.

"We need to get to the other side!" Spyro said.

"But there are huge rocks in the way!" Twilight said.

"Can't you teleport through?" Applejack asked.

"No, most unicorns can't teleport past solid matter, I am good at magic but I am still learning." Twilight sighed.

"I guess we have to take… The long way around." Spyro sighed.

They turned around back to where the riptocs were before. Up ahead was a gap with a bridge to cross, it was broken but it would be no problem for a dragon with wings, a teleporting unicorn and a pony who was good at jumping. But before they could cross another slender green riptoc appeared but Spyro defeated him with a quick flame. But before they decided to cross the bridge, they heard a little flutter. The looked down and saw a green baby dragonfly.

"That's Akira!" Spyro gasped. "He is one of the fast ones!"

"I am good at herding anything, even bugs." Applejack said.

She chased Akira around with the help of Twilight and Spyro, soon they surrounded him then Spyro caught him with his bubble breath and he teleported home.

The three first bumped (well hoof bumped in the ponies' case) and they went back up to cross the bridge and get to the other side. But two riptocs were waiting for them, but they quickly took care of the baddies.

They found themselves in the middle of a field where more bad guys were. They shot their laser guns at them, but the ponies and dragon easily dodged. Spyro took care of them by charging at them.

Soon they saw another farmer who looked very similar to the other two.

"Hey, yer Spyro ain't ya? Glad to meet ya and yer two horses. Have you seen any of my cows?" Farmer Dean asked.

"Not yet, but we plan to save them." Spyro said. Suddenly they saw a yellow dragonfly by the barn. Spyro chased Mitnick down, it was tricky but he caught him with his bubble breath.

"Hey Spyro look here!" Twilight said. She pointed to a weird pile on top of a hay bape then a large saucer. Spyro knew what to do. The three jumped from bale to bale and Spyro used his lightning breath to activate the pole and the saucer came down. Spyro and Twilight got on. Applejack was reluctant at first but soon followed. She was a brave pony she just wasn't used to other worldly things. Twilight never experienced it but she did study a lot about extraterrestrials.

They jumped safely to the upper floor of the barn then jumped where they saw the fairy, who zapped them. It didn't hurt but the two ponies looked alarmed.

"Don't be afraid, Zoe is just marking our progress so she can teleport us here if we get hurt." Spyro explained. The ponies sighed in relief and understanding.

They went to a bridge above a ditch but the area seemed to have glowing mist that even creeped Spyro out.

"This reminds me of the Everfree Forest." Twilight said in awe but a little nervousness.

"What is that?" Spyro asked.

"A forest back at home where unnatural things happen." Applejack said. "And dangerous creatures live. Except it's a forest and not a farm."

Suddenly they saw a portal.

"I wonder where this leads." Twilight said.

"Let's find out." Spyro said. "There could be a dragonfly there.

"Wait! What if it's dangerous?" Applejack asked.

"I went through portals dozens of times, plus we handled any creature that came our way." Spyro smirked.

"Applejack has a point, portals can be a little unpredictable which is why unicorns at home don't open many." Twilight said she leaned her head near the portal and her horn started glowing. "It seems safe, let's go."

The three jumped in and they appeared in front of another barn on top of a huge cliff. Another farming man was at the top.

"Hey, have you seen any dragonflies?" Spyro asked Farmer John.

"Yesiree, there is a space riptoc on top of that tower holding one hostage!" John pointed his pitchfork at a large space tower surrounded by platforms. "If you lower the platforms and jump on them I bet you can get it back!"

"This is getting weirder and weirder." Applejack rolled her eyes.

"This is just the adventure of the day." Spyro chuckled. He went down the hill and was about to glide over to the platforms but he slipped and fell into the misty abyss.

"Spyro!" Twilight and Applejack shouted, horrified that their friend met his end. However Zoe appeared and shot her wand at the ground, materializing Spyro.

"Oh thank heavens!" Applejack said happily as she and Twilight hugged him

"You weren't kidding about that fairy." Twilight said in awe.

"Yep, now I can just try again." Spyro nodded.

"We will help you." Twilight said. Applejack nodded as well.

Spyro glided over to the moving platform, and he succeeded this time. Applejack jumped over with ease while Twilight teleported. The platform moved to a far away cliff, Spyro glided over and saw a button on the ground. He jumped in the air and crashed his head into it, turning it on. Twilight saw another button on another cliff she whispered something in Applejack's ear and she nodded. Twilight teleported them to the cliff where there was another button. Applejack stomped on it with her hooves, then a group of platforms lowered. All three met back up where the platforms were dancing in a circle with poles on them.

Spyro used his lightning breath to turn on the poles, once again causing electric surges, Twilight make her horn spark and used a static spell on the rest of the poles. Many more smaller platforms lowered and danced in a circle inside the first circle of platforms. The unicorn and dragon turned the rest on, then the metal tower in the center lowered where a riptoc in a space suit had a blue dragonfly trapped in a jar.

Spyro, Twilight and Applejack took him out and Twilight lifted the jar with her magic.

They soon came back to Farmer John who looked impressed.

"Well, that's the spirit, purple dragons sure have some spunk. And so do purple and orange horses." Farmer John said, he then opened the jar with the dragonfly inside. The dragonfly, Rickshaw flew out and Spyro used his bubble breath to send him home.

"I think we make a great team." Applejack said with a smile. The three cracked hooves and fist again and used the portal to go back where they were before.


End file.
